The Office Visit
by 143csi4ever
Summary: She goes with Sara to an appointment that the brunette has rescheduled for the third time. You'll know why. And why there'll be another rescheduling. Warning: SC pairing. Don't like, don't read...back and forth conversations of Catherine and Sara...


**_warning: Sara/ Catherine pairing. don't like, you're not forced to read._**

**_rating: i started out with a K+ in mind...somehow my mind wandered further till it evolved to a T...ended with an M._**

**_disclaimer: don't own any of the characters. just like playing with them. _****_i dont own Star Trek either. i like watching the reruns and sorry to poke fun..._**

**_i won, so i'm in a good mood when i wrote this. _**

---oOo---

"It's your turn now."

"We still can high tail it out of here."

"Come on now. Move."

"If we leave now, we can make it to that movie that you wanted."

"Sara, go in now."

"I really like what you're wearing right now."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Did I tell you I love you today?"

"Yes, several times. Now go."

"It's such a beautiful day, we should be out strolling, eating ice cream, watching the birds fly, watching squirrels..."

"So we'll go to the zoo afterwards. Stop stalling, Sara."

"I'm not stalling. It is a beautiful day, why waste it in these four walls?"

"They're calling your name again."

"That must be someone else. I have a common name."

"How many people do you see in this office?"

"Umm. Three. Me, you, and that guy over there."

"So you think his name is 'Sara Sidle' too?"

"He might be from a foreign country, you never know..."

"Get in there. Can you see the glare of the receptionist?"

"Then this is not a friendly place. Let's go."

"Sara, this is the third time you rescheduled."

"I really don't have to do this, you know."

"Are you scared, Sara?"

"No, I'm just protesting."

"Protesting what now?"

"This propaganda of twice a year dental visit."

"Propaganda my foot."

"Not to mention the lovely body connected to that foot."

"Sara..."

"Catherine, I got great teeth. Look. I floss, I brush, I gargle."

"I know. Beautiful, beautiful teeth and smile. It's only a check up."

"So why can't you check it up?"

"I'm a CSI not a dentist. Plus I like kissing that beautiful mouth. So it'll be biased."

"Then I'm good. Let's go."

"I'll hold your hand all the way."

"You know I hate doctors and dentists. All the poking and probing. You're at their mercy."

"Sara, get in there right now. Or I won't..."

"Won't what, Catherine?"

"Do this..."

"Mmmmm... I like that..."

"Or this..."

"Oh, I surely would want that to continue..."

"So, babe. Get in there, say 'ahhh' to the good man. And when you come out, you'll get a lollipop and a pat in the head."

"You said you'll hold my hand."

"Oookay, little Sara, I'm coming."

---oOo---

"You know it's a different view from up here."

"Sara, stop playing with the up/down button on the chair."

"I feel like a commander of a spaceship. This is Captain Sidle speaking, hold your laser torpedos. I got my lovely First Officer by my side."

"Why are you Captain and I'm only a First Officer?"

"Well, whose on the Captain's Chair?"

"I should be Captain, I'm the one holding your hand."

"Well, you can also be Science Officer Willows."

"Then I'll let go of your hand..."

"Okay, you're Captain."

"Doc's not here, huh."

"No, I think he forgot about me. Good. Let's go."

"No way. Now since I'm Captain. I need to sit in my Captain's chair."

"So pull that stool over."

"I don't want that dinky stool. No fancy buttons. I'll sit here."

"Oh. I like this. Can I be your seat belt too?"

"Yes. And I need it tight 'coz we're going for a bumpy ride."

"Well, your human chair needs to do a body check to see that you got the proper equiptment on before we take off."

"Oh, please do. And go slow."

"Well, press a button and I will check you throughly."

"Hmmm...this button good?"

"Mmmmm. Tickles. I guess there's a sequence. Try doing a series of codes."

"How this?"

"I like that... yeah...I think you got it, babe."

"So I get the body check?"

"And more."

"Ummmm...yes...I like that...Sara..."

"Shhh...I'm not done checking..."

"Ohh...baby..yes.."

"Not done, Captain...Need absolute silence to concentrate when checking the top. "

"Ohhhh...umph...damn...oh,Sara...baby, your teeth are fine."

"Hmmm?"

"Just reshedule, baby, now...ohhhh, that's...yes..."

"I'm liking this captain's chair, babe."

"We'll buy one later. You're teeth are perfect. Let's get out of here now. Pleasssse. Yesssss..."

"Time for security to check downstairs. Very precious cargo needs to be secured."

"No, not there...ohhh...damn, Sara...Not...Oh, god...yes... Please...uhhhh..."

"I'm doing a thorough check up..."

"Sara, honey...ohhh, god...stop...oh, yes..."

"You want this, Captain?"

"Don't stop... Oh, god...Let's get out of here...Please, baby...ohhh...hmpph...faster..yeah."

" I know you love it when I do this..."

"Huh?...Ohhh... reschedule...whenever...let's go...please...there, right there...hmmph..yessss...yesss... YESSS!"

"No need to get excited, Captain Willows. Body checking almost done."

"No, no, no. This is the first phase. The second part will be at the movie house. There's special buttons I need to press first..."

"Oh?"

"Like this button..."

"Ooooh, that's a good button...do more, I might light up..."

"I'm an expert pressing buttons even without looking...hmmm, I wonder what happens when I press this button over and over again?"

"Hmmph...that's...keep on pressing...oh, yeah...Catherine...ohhh, god...lower, baby...yeah."

"Baby, we'll tell them to reschedule, okay?...oh, I like pressing this button."

"Ohhh, yeah, don't stop..."

"Let's hit the movies, baby."

"Now? Not right now...I like this chair...ummm, yeah...oh, that's goood, Captain."

"We gotta get outta here, honey. You're not in the condition to see a dentist right now."

"Baby, don't stop now...I'm about to light up like a christmas tree...there...yes...you got it..."

"I love this button...it gives me a bumpy, bumpy ride. Let's go faster..."

"Love bumpy, love faster..and faster...ahhh...almost there...ready for take off...thrusters ready...yes...yes...three, two, one. YESSS!"

"Space, the final frontier."

"These are the voyages of Sara and her Catherine...that was sooo much fun, baby."

"Wow. Yes. The chair did have it's mission."

"Say again?"

"It's mission: to boldly go, where no dental chair has gone before."

"Captain Willows, we should energize out of here. Dangerous Klingons might have detected our hot and heavy session."

"Well then. To the movies, my sexy Vulcan lover. I got more buttons I personally need to adjust and press."

"Aww. Now you're talkin'. But can I be Captain this time?"

---oOo---

**_i thirst for reviews...they really quench me up. _**

**_am experimenting with this one...so review, comment or suggest._**


End file.
